Looking for Paradise (English)
by Little Storm 97
Summary: Sequel of "Searching for Home" of Whispering Darkness. Hermione keeps looking for her parents in the big and strange New York. The difference is that this time she is not alone. Now with a beta.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

The tea was certainly something that she needed. Hermione was glad that this man had found her. Mr. Rogers wasn't asking anything of her, he just bought the cup of tea –and his coffee- and kept her company. She decided that he deserved at least a little chat instead of an awkward silence.

"Thank you." She said while she took another sip of her tea.

Steve was surprised that she talked to him at all; she didn't have to, and she also didn't have to thank him for something that everybody should do.

"You're welcome." He answered politely. "Anytime you want." He grinned.

Hermione giggled a little, both of them knew that was very unlikely to happen ever again. Mr. Rogers was very nice, she was lucky that he decided to help her.

They remained in silence again, Steve enjoyed his coffee and the peace that only sitting with no plans and a good company could provide. He waited until the young woman finished her tea.

"Better now?" He asked with a hint of concern staining in his voice.

"Yes, much better." Hermione answered. "I'm afraid that I may have troubled you, for that I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize, it was no trouble." Steve replied.

"But…" Hermione stopped and sighed, it didn't matter anyway. "I should go now; you probably want to go home."

Hermione stood up and grabbed her old purse. Steve stood up and grabbed her arm, Hermione's defense alarms turned on and she needed all her self-control not to hex the kind man in front of her. Steve noticed that her body tensed and instantly let her go.

"Sorry Ma'am." He apologized "Just wait a moment."

_Great, __now__ she probably thinks that I am nuts or a stalker, or both. _Steve thought as he wrote something down on a piece of paper.

"Here you go." He gave the paper to Hermione. "Those are my phone number and my address, if you need another cup of tea while you are in New York." He said trying not to blush.

Hermione looked at the little paper in her hands and smiled a little bit.

"Thank you Mr. Rogers, again." She said, and kept the paper. "Good bye."

* * *

This is my first fanfic written in English so please be nice with me. As I said in the summary this is kind of an "after" of what happened in "Searching for Home" of Whispering Darkness. I am not planning to do this a long fic but this will continue :D

I would like to thank to Whispering Darkness for given me the permission to do this; and thanks to all the people that leave a review on the translation of Searching for Home to Spanish. This will be able in Spanish to, just give me a little of time ;)

Thank you Whispering Darkness for the beta reading :D

Please leave a review.

Greetings

Little Storm 97


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Hermione definitely regretted the fact that she hadn't been very interested in computers. Another week and a half had passed and she still didn't have a clue of where her parents could be. Moreover, she had run out of ideas.

She had double and triple-checked the list of Grangers, had tried to use a computer searching with tutorials; and even read some of her books to find a counter spell to the non-tracking enchantments that she had put on her parents – one that didn't require them beingthere-. Everything in vain.

Her eyes were burning with tears but she didn't let them run freely through her face, she was done with crying and she had things to do.

Hermione searched for a Kleenex in her purse, instead, her hand found the piece of paper that had the phone and address of Steve Rogers. She bit her lip considering the possibility of asking him for help. If he turned out to be a pervert instead of the sweet gentleman of the other night, she could always curse him a little.

* * *

"Hello? Hello?" Steve asked before the person in the other line hung up.

Steve looked at the phone strangely and hung up as well before leaving his apartment. Fury had another job for him and –as usual- he wasn't aware of what the mission was about or with whom he was going to work. He hated that so much, all the secrets, he understood it though he didn't like it. Maybe it would be better if there were no secrets but he couldn't prove that it will be better, and Fury knew it. And he used that to his advantage.

So here he was going, to a mission with an unknown target, unknown partners, and unknown everything. This new era sometimes sucked. He went down the stairs and drove his bike to SHIELD's headquarters.

When Steve arrived, he went directly to the elevator and pressed the code that Fury gave him to gain access to one of the restricted floors. The music in the elevator was… well the typical music of an elevator; but it was more quiet and disturbing than the normal elevator music. Moreover, it left you with a buzzing in the ears.

Finally, the elevator stopped and Steve saw Nick Fury, Clint "Hawk Eye" Barton and Natasha "Black Widow" Romanov. He knew that the mission would be fast and secret with those two in his team. As they headed in his direction, he felt relieved that they were the ones that he was going to work with. Then they just said "hi" and kept walking towards the elevator. Were they leaving without informing him about their mission?

"You are not coming with us." Natasha said as she leaped on the elevator.

"Good luck mate" Clint said before the doors closed.

Why he would need luck?

"Rogers" Fury said. "You are early."

Steve entered properly to the room and saw his true partner for the mission, at least who he thought –and was praying not- would be his partner in the mission.

"What's up Cap?" Tony Stark said.

"You've got to be kidding me." Steve mumbled to himself.

"Did you say something, partner?" Tony asked, grinning obnoxiously.

"Nothing," Steve answered tediously.

"Now that you two ladies are here, let's start" Fury said.

The mission was so well planned that Steve thought there were very few possibilities for it to go wrong. It was going to be easy, as long as Tony managed to be quiet and not blow anything –literally. Meanwhile Stark could restrain himself all was supposed to be fine.

But this was Tony Stark, there were a lot of chances that something could go wrong so Steve couldn't relax or be off-guard, not only for the risks that they may face but because of the danger that his own partner represented.

* * *

"Damn it Stark!" Usually he didn't swear but that man had a special talent for makinghim angry.

"Wo-wo, what did my beautiful and rich ears just hear? Was that Capitan Perfection swearing?" Tony joked.

"Cut the crap Stark! We're on a critical situation!"

It wasn't a critical situation yet, but soon it would be and the Capitan was sure about it. The priority was to get out with the recovered item, not to knock out every enemy that was on their way… Which happened to be exactly what Ironman was doing.

"Relax Cap, we have enough time."

No, they did not but –as usual- Stark was playing.

"Stark! We have it! Remember: no unnecessary risks!"

Ironman sighed, punched one more man with his own gun –that was always hilarious to him- and faced his partner.

"Ok, let's get the hell out of here."

Then, the alarm was trigged and their chances to get out unnoticed flew away by the window, leaving them behind. Capitan America glared to Ironman who only shrugged his shoulders. Fantastic, just fantastic. Everything was ruined now, why did anyone think that bringing Tony Stark would be a good idea?

Capitan America secured the package around his shoulder and started to run. Ironman followed him and shouted instructions that Jarvis dictated to him to get out.

More mercenaries came, each one of them were on the floor in just a few seconds. They ran into a significantly large group of them. Crap, they could be late for meeting the extraction team.

"Get out of the way Cap, you may get hurt" Ironman said as he stepped in front of him and extended his arm so he displayed a very impressive arsenal of fire weapons.

The mercenaries stood still and readied their own. Steve couldn't care a damn about Tony's orders and prepared to fight. He wasn't going to stand there and do nothing. Capitan America reached to his ear to the communicator that was given to him before the mission start.

"There's a chance that we may be late." He said as they charged against their enemies.

* * *

Hermione was seriously considering the idea that she had gone mad. However, she didn't actually care. She needed help and even if Mr. Rogers wasn't serious about helping her when he gave her his telephone number and address, well… She would take his word seriously even if he didn't want her to.

The young witch took a deep breath before knocking on the door that had the number 53-A on it. She reminded herself that she had been through worse things than knocking on a virtually stranger's door. That there was nothing to worry about and that she should be calm about it. However that didn't help and the knot in her stomach tightened.

She knocked another time and waited.

And another time just to be sure.

The door didn't open. Hermione sighed,but meanwhile she was thinking that maybe it was for the best. Maybe Mr. Rogers wouldn't be able to help her or she would be a tremendous pain in the butt.

She walked away a little disappointed but, what could she do? Summoned him? Accio him? A little chuckle escaped from her lips. There it was again, something that Ron and Harry would have laughed about but no one else would.

Hermione was almost at the door of the building when she saw something in the corner of her eye. A blond head, the figure of a man. She turned around and the elevator door closed without her being able to see if it truly was Mr. Rogers.

The war had left a lot of scars that she would rather forget were there**,** but it also left her with some skills that she could never regret having**.** Like having the certainty of identifying a person even if she just saw it by the corner of the eye. And she was sure that the man in the elevator was Steve Rogers. More than that, she was sure that she saw him… limping. He could be hurt. She rushed through the stairs until no one could see her and pulled her wand out. She appeared in the corner of the hallway that Mr. Roger's apartment was. Hermione peeked her head just a little and saw him.

Mr. Roger seemed to be in pain and she couldn't just stand there and watch him. The keys that he was holding to open his apartment fell, and when he ducked down to retrieve them a little whimper of pain was heard.

"Mr. Rogers?" Hermione finally said.

The man seemed to be surprised to see her there.  
"Miss Granger." He said. "What a surprise."

Yes, he was surprised.

"Yes, I called you but I… hung up before I could say anything. But… I'm here because I need your help." She said straight forward.

"Of course, it's just that now it isn't a good…"

"I can see that, but if you don't mind I would like to help you." And once this was said she grabbed the keys of the apartment and opened the door for him. "You look like an elephant sat on you."

She didn't expect him to laugh because it wasn't funny, not even in her strange sense of humor. Still Steve Rogers smiled.

"I supposed I look like that."

He let her enter first and closed the door wondering, what on earth a young and petite girl like her could do to ease his pain?

* * *

And that's it! I hope you like it, I was giving a little revision with a friend of mine and I think that I can post this without being embarassed. Thank you, everybody for the support: for giving follow, favorite or whatsoever.

**Serenite Rose: **Thank you, I also love this couple eventhough if I'm not sure that the fic will last long enough to see such a great advance in their relationship. Anyway thank you for your review and I hope you liked this.

**Jane Malfoy 24: **Thank you for your review, I also love them together.

**Ink89: **I have one or two other fics like this one -Steve&amp;Hermione- in my list of favorites if you want to check them, they are in English. Thank you very much, it means a lot that you like my writing specially because it is not my first language. Thank you for your review.

And last -but not least important- I want to thank Whispering Darkness for being my beta. Thank you very much I hope I improve and give you less headaches xD

See you :D


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks everybody who had read, rewied, added to favorites or followed the story. I hope you like this chapter :D**

**Specially thanks to Whispering Darkness for the beta reading.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Something that Steve was very grateful for was the discipline that the army taught him. Thanks to that Hermione Granger was faced with a neat apartment.

Nevertheless, Steve was nervous, the lady that was with him was very clever and observant, no one had told him so but he was sure that she was. Therefore, the lack of personal objects and the coldness that reigned in his apartment would be painfully obvious to her.

"Do you have a first aid kit?" She asked.

"Yeah, in the desk over there," he answered, moving his arm slightly to relieve the itch that the stitches were producing.

Hermione frowned; a first aid kit should be at plain sight and easily accessed for someone who was paying a visit in case of an emergency.

"You should have it at plain sight" Hermione scowled him with the same bossy tone that she used with Harry and Ron.

Steve raised an eyebrow because of the sudden familiarity with which she addressed him. But he couldn't think a lot about it because Hermione quickly approached him with the kit in her hand.

"Where does it hurt? Did you receive any medical attention before?" She asked with a professional tone, while she made him sit down in the small dining room.

Steve was surprised because of how used to those kinds of situations she seemed to be, it almost feel like something natural on her. However he didn't allow himself to be that impressed by this fact and answered almost immediately.

"I think that some of the stitches in the shoulder may have opened. And yes, I did receive medical attention before."

"And what about the leg?" Hermione asked looking at it, suspicious.

"It's no big deal" he said.

"I will decide that," she answered, "now, this could be a little awkward but you will need to take off your shirt so I can take a look to those stitches. Once I'm done you can put your shirt back on."

Steve did as he was told and it was, indeed, awkward. But what made him feel more uneasy was the fact that he was the more mortified of them. Honestly, the girls of this time really confused him.

Hermione looked at the stitches and realized that they were very well done and that none of them came loose. Probably what made Mr. Rogers uncomfortable was the fact that they were very recent, which caused a slight itch and swelling. Hermione would bet that they were made that same day or in the night of the day before. What caused the injury? Well, Hermione couldn't say because she wasn't familiar with wounds made by muggle objects. After looking at the stitches, Hermione's gaze traveled across his entire chest. He had smaller injuries that required less stitches than the one in the right shoulder and she could see that new bruises would form; and –if she wasn't wrong- would turn into a very large ones.

He wasn't in a really bad state, but he should be resting in a hospital just in case. Yet, Hermione's mayor concern was his left leg, because she had a feeling that it was his worst injury.

"You should be in a hospital" she said as she gave him his shirt "your stitches are fine but I recommend you to put something fresh on it to relieve the itching and the swelling. And now, let me see your leg."

Steve was reticent to show her his leg but by the look in her eyes he knew that she wouldn't take no for an answer and rolled up the leg of his jeans. Hermione couldn't believe that they let him walk away without a pair of crutches. The big bruise and swelling around the bandages clearly indicated that the bone had come out of place and was later rearranged in its original position. She didn't make any effort for hiding what she thought about the care that he was provided.

"What were they thinking by letting you go like this?! You should be in a hospital! I can't believe how much incompetence exists in this world! Why did you let them…?"

"I decided to leave" he said sheepishly.

With his new information Hermione shut her mouth and stared at him as she regained her ability to speak and proceed to let her thoughts out one more time.

"Then you are an idiot," she said. "Don't you dare to move your leg! I'm going to look for something that can used as an improvised ferule. Really Mr. Rogers you should have let them treat you better, how could they have let you go?" Hermione asked more to herself than to him.

"Even if I don't appear so I'm very stubborn," he answered with a crooked smile.

"Anyway, Mr. Rogers they shouldn't…"

"Steve," he interrupted her again "I think that if you can call me idiot then there is no need of formalisms."

Hermione pondered the idea for a moment. She never had the intention of making any friends in America because she would leave soon –at least she hoped so- but then, what harm could it do? Besides, they weren't just acquaintances anymore.

"Alright, but just if you call me Hermione" she answered without stopping for searching something that could serve her purposes.

"Deal"

After a few minutes Hermione found a wood table to cut vegetables that should do it. With a few bandages from the kit, the table and several quiet whimpers of pain from Steve, Hermione ended her inspection.

"I recommend you to rest and to move the less possible, and if you really need to do it, do so only with crutches. Now, I suppose that you don't have any at home" she said and Steve shook his head "well in that case I think I just saw a pair in the garbage from outside; that kind of stuff pick your attention immediately, you know?"

Steve could imagine but he didn't remember seeing any crutches in the trash, if he did so he would use them. Though, he didn't give any importance to this fact because he was rather distracted back then; maybe that was why he didn't see them.

"Are you going to get them?" He asked.

"Of course, they looked in good conditions and they were in a bag so we don't have to wash them. I will be back soon."

"And, what do I do meanwhile?" He couldn't stop asking, he knew that she would be upset if he moved at all and that was something that he felt wasn't good.

"Think about what an idiot you are by leaving the hospital" she answered, walking to the door.

"Yes but if I stayed in there then we wouldn't find each other again" he said grinning. Then he remembered something that he should have asked the moment he saw her in his apartment. "Why are you here? Something happened?"

Hermione waved her hand, discarding his worries and sadly smiled at him.

"It's nothing; we will talk when I come back."

The witch left the apartment and Steve started thinking, alone.

What could possibly lead her to him? Surely it wasn't anything serious –she didn't seem to be the kind of person that would lie about delicate issues-but whatever it was, it was important and that was enough for Steve to want to help her. He wanted to help; now he just needed to figure it out how he would do it.

Hermione actually hadn't seen any crutches in the ally, but she could transfigurate something so Mr. Ro… Steve could have something to help him in his recovery. She couldn't stop thinking about what could have happened to him. He was a big and strong man; it was strange to see him so wounded. It must have been a hell of a fight… or just a horrible accident but Hermione was more inclined to think that it was the first option. She sighed; maybe after all she shouldn't be asking him for help, especially now that he was in such a bad shape.

She arrived in the ally and looked to both sides, making sure that no-one could see her. She transfigurated two lids of garbage cans; soon two almost perfect crutches were standing there. Hermione decided that they were actually too perfect for being thrown in the trash so she added some details here and there to make them look a little bit more worn. I mean, it would be a very happy coincidence to find a pair of perfect crutches in the garbage behind your apartment, right? Exactly when you needed them. Yeah, completely logical and nothing suspicious.

She came back to the apartment on foot like a muggle carrying the crutches; now she would definitely take the elevator. She entered the building and saw that the doors of the elevator were still open so she rushed towards them; she made it thanks to the redheaded woman that was in the elevator.

"Thanks" Hermione said politely.

"You're welcome" she said, looking curious the crutches.

Hermione was about to make a series of stunts to be able to press the button to go to the second floor and keep grabbing the crutches, but thankfully the redheaded was going to the same floor. They went up in silence, it wasn't an awkward one because they didn't know each other and it didn't last long. The woman let Hermione pass before and the witch thanked her again and the redheaded followed her.

Now, with the war it was logical that Hermione was more paranoid than usual so when she noticed that the redheaded was heading in the same direction as her, a million possible scenarios crossed her mind: maybe she was an undercover Death Eater that wanted revenge. Well, she would certainly be surprised when her plans wouldn't go as she planned because Hermione already knew what she was up to.

She was about to pull out her wand when a little part –that wasn't all into PTSD- of her showed her the possibility that the woman was heading to see someone else in the same building or even to see Steve Rogers. Hermione glimpsed and analyzed her: she was well dressed and her clothes seemed to be expensive; she walked with confidence and style but she obviously hadn't been in that building before as she repeatedly –and discretely- gazed to the numbers on the doors. She was thin and it was obvious that she worked out but didn't represent a threat for Hermione; she could take care of her if it was needed. The witch hoped that she didn't have to take extreme measures, the redheaded had a glow in her eyes of innocence and clarity that made her think that she was really just another muggle. Though, the best Death Eaters were also the best actors so she didn't relaxed.

Finally she arrived to Steve's apartment and managed to carry both crutches in one arm to open the door. Hermione could sense the presence of the redheaded behind her, she slowly turned to face her with a small and polite smile in her face.

"Are you looking for someone?" Hermione asked.

The woman pulled out a small paper of her purse and compared what was written in it with the number on Steve's door.

"Yes, I'm looking for Steve Rogers" she answered, smiling now that she was sure that it was the right place to be "I'm his friend, I just wanted to be sure that he was fine. Can I ask? Are you also friends with Steve?"

Hermione nodded.

"That's wonderful, if you want I can help you with the crutches" she said smiling.

"Thanks"

"Don't mention it."

Hermione opened the door and both of them entered. Steve seemed to be thinking about something important.

"I'm back" Hermione said loud.

Steve looked up and was surprised to see Pepper Potts in his humble apartment. Once again, he mentally thanked the army.

"She said she is your friend, that's why I let her in," Hermione said.

"It's ok, what brings you here Pepper?" Steve asked.

"Nothing special, just that Tony wanted to apologize to you for… well, for everything actually. Also, I brought you a little gift." Pepper said while she pulled something that appeared to be a sort of voice recorder, out of her purse. "I hope you like it."

"What is it?"

"We both agree that Tony doesn't apologize very often so I had to force him to say 'I'm sorry, I screwed it' to me so I could forgive him but you wouldn't be able to hear that again so I used this and I recorded him. I hope that this makes you feel better" Pepper said with a smile in her lips.

"You have no idea how much this will make me feel better," Steve said.

Hermione cleared her throat and gave him the crutch that she was still holding. Steve took it and the one that Pepper had put beside him and stood up with them.

"This really helps, thanks Hermione."

"My pleasure, Steve, well I think that it's better if I leave now so…"

"Did you find the people you were looking for?" Steve suddenly asked.

Pepper watched the interaction with disguised interest; after all, it wasn't polite to intrude in someone else's business and it would be rude to intrude in the conversation. The girl, Hermione, took a few moments, sighed and then, with sadness, answered.

"No"

"That's why you came here? Do you need help?" Steve asked worriedly.

"Now that I think about it, maybe I shouldn't bother you; I'm sure that if I try harder…"

"Don't worry about being a bother because you aren't, if there's something I can do, anything, please count on me."

Hermione looked around and saw no computer, no T.V., if he didn't had such basic things; how could she expect him to be a master in computers? Hermione's smile became sadder.

"If you don't know about computers then I think that you cannot help me, I better leave."

"I'm sorry for getting into your business but if you need someone who knows about technology then I think that Tony is the perfect person." Pepper said with a smile.

Steve couldn't believe that he hadn't thought about him before. Of course Stark was the man in that area. Besides, he owed him a few favors that Steve could collect now.

"Hum, who is this Tony that you are talking about?" Hermione asked curious because of the knowing glance that both shared.

Steve smiled and let Pepper the honor of presenting her boyfriend and the most arrogant man that he had ever had the disgrace of meeting.

"Have you ever heard of Tony Stark?"


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Tony Stark was extremely intelligent and intuitive. So when Pepper entered with that smile and started talking about how good it would be for the company to have some positive publicity. He was already preparing to politely refuse any charity that she had in mind.

Unfortunately, Pepper also was intuitive –even more than him-, and before he could say anything she covered all the possible exits that he could use with that other smile.

Sometimes, life wasn't fair.

It turns out that the charity was already on the way, and that it wasn't going to take that much of his time. Also, it wouldn't include interviews or reporters. The charity was easy: helping a girl to find her parents.

Was it incredibly corny? Yes.

Could he delegate the responsibility to another person? No.

Therefore, the only thing that he could do was to wait for the Cap and the girl named Hermione Granger. In the meantime, Stark decided to get ahead by doing his homework.

"Jarvis."

"Yes, Mister Stark?"

"I want you to look everything you can about a Hermione Granger."

"Right on it sir." Tony waited less than 30 seconds before Jarvis spoke again. "Showing results. 12 Hermione Grangers exist on the planet, any parameters to narrow the results?"

"Twenty years old, foreigner." Tony said while walking to his workshop so Jarvis could show the results on the screen.

"Search finished. Hermione Granger. Born on September 19th of 1987 in Yorkshire, England. Daughter of two dentists: David and Marianne Granger. She went to the Kinder Garten and Elementary School St. Claire; with brilliant notes, she skipped one year. Afterdropping out of school at age 11, her records are non-existent. Her parents moved to New York one and a half year ago. There are nodocuments about their actual residence. End of the report."

Tony was confused, normally Jarvis could have obtained even the names of that girl's former boyfriends. When things weren't as usual it meant that something wasn't right. What was she hiding? He stared at the screen where a picture of her was on display. It showed aneleven year old girl with bushy brunette hair and a shy smile that concealed her teeth.

"Sir, Steve Rogers has arrived with a woman whose face matches with Hermione Granger's. Miss Potts is receiving them. I suggest you hide the results of the search."

"Excellent idea, Jarvis."

Tony left the room with an "innocent" face and with thoughts crossing his mind faster than usual. Who could this Hermione Granger be? Some high class like Romanoff? A mutant? Well, he was going to find out.

* * *

Hermione couldn't believe her luck, Steve knew Tony Stark! Of all the people who could help, he was the one. He would find her parents. And it wasn't just the fact that he was an expert in basically everything, but that he also had resources. Plenty of them. And thatwas what she needed, in case that they couldn't find them on the first try.

Generally, she didn't like to ask favors or help, for two reasons: that she couldn't stand the idea of something that she couldn't face herself, and because she hated owing someone. But, on this occasion a third reason appeared in her head: they were muggles, she supposed that they shouldn't be involved in anything remotely related to the Magical World.

However, that annoying voice was shut almost immediately, Hermione wanted to find her parents more than anything in the world and if that meant risking to break the Statue of Secrecy… Well, she pretty much saved the world, it shouldn't be a big problem for them to overlook one little mistake of hers.

That didn't mean that she lacked a plan or an alibi. She knew that she couldn't cover everything, especially the lack of documents to back-up her story but, on the other side, they couldn't find concrete proof in that either. It would just seem very strange or, at least, that was what Hermione hoped.

Steve was at the Stark Tower's door, waiting to escort her. She had told him that it wasn't necessary but he insisted. Actually Hermione was relieved when he refused to let her go alone, and she thought it was very sweet of him.

She smiled as a random thought crossed her mind; another thing Ron and Harry would laugh about, but nobody else would. It was hilarious that after fighting a war, being tortured and ride a dragon –among other things-, she still could tremble at the perspective ofanother disillusion. As if she wasn't used to them anymore, she scoffed at herself.

"Ready?" Steve asked with a smile.

"I'm nervous." Hermione confessed.

"Don't worry, everything it's going to be fine."

Hermione hoped it would really be alright. She smoothed her clothes, gathered up all the Gryffindor courage that she had and entered the building.

Steve talked to the receptionist and guided Hermione to Tony. Honestly the poor girl was a mess. In the elevator, Steve tried to talk to her but she just kept twisting the corner of her blouse and staring at the door. Finally, Steve stopped trying to talk to her.

Ding. The elevator's door opened.

* * *

At certain distance, she was as common as her picture. Medium height, brunette, super frizzy hair –though less than in her childhood-, a large blouse. Everything about her was normal.

Except her eyes. They openly showed how tired she was; Tony could see more years in her eyes than in the rest of her body. Granger smiled shyly, just as in the picture. The Cap seemed to want to support her but he kept his distance; probably because it was something that she needed to face by herself.

Pepper cleared her throat and gave them her most dazzling smile to cut the ice.

"Tony, this is Hermione Granger. Hermione, Tony Stark."

"A pleasure." Tony said, offering her his hand.

"Charmed." Granger said squeezing it.

Now, the moment of the truth. Tony looked at Pepper before saying –with a big and false smile-, what Hermione was expecting.

"Steve told me you have a problem, in what way can I help you?"

Maybe it was his imagination but Tony could swear that the girl's eyes sparkled a second, and all the tiredness left her. Almost like magic.

* * *

Hermione gave Tony the data and he started working immediately, almost like he was eager to finish soon. She offered her help but he refused, saying that he worked faster alone. Being like that, Hermione left him and was currently sitting in one of the living rooms, impatiently tackling the table with her finger.

Steve was at her side, eating a sandwich while he tried to figure out a way to make Hermione relax a little bit.

"Hum… Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you looking for your parents? How did you lose them?"

Hermione was ready for that type of questions so she answered, with the perfect amount of sadness and longing in her voice to make her story believable.

"I didn't lose them, not exactly." She sighed. "I grew up on an orphanage," Steve's eyebrows raised almost imperceptibly, "As I wasn't adopted and I'm off-age now I wanted to find my parents. After some research I discovered that my biological parents where closer than I expected so I went to look for them but they moved here, to New York. And here I am."

Hermione was so pleased with her story, of course it wasn't perfect, however it was the best thing she could think of to explain why she had the same last name as her parents and not being with them or that there was no documentation –she burned everything before runninginto the woods- of the Grangers having a daughter.

While she bit her sandwich, she glanced at Steve. And she knew –with great displeasure- that he didn't believe her.

* * *

Tony wanted to finish this quickly. So he kept the girl out of his way and started to work.

17 Grangers in all the world. 5 in America. 2 in New York. Just two of them were dentists.

Tada! Mission accomplished. He only needed to go and tell them the results and he would be free! He couldn't wait for them to leave to keep working on his suit. Besides, he could go through the results that Jarvis had prepared for him about the Grangers without Pepper complaining about how rude was to investigate people while they were on the building.

Stark came out of his studio dramatically and ready to scream "eureka!". But he didn't because of the strange and tense atmosphere between the Granger chick and the Cap.

"I hate to interrupt your intense conversation," Steve and Granger turned to see him, Tony smiled "well, not really, but..."

He could almost feel the girl's irritation coming alive like a dangerous monster.

"But?" She urged him.

"I've found them." He said with triumph in his voice.

* * *

Steve was a little bit nervous because Hermione didn't tell him the truth about "her parents". A thousand possible scenarios crossed his mind. The most plausible was that maybe she wasn't really their daughter and just wanted to swindle them. But all his doubts disappeared when he saw her face lighten up with a joy and relief so enormous that he wouldn't be surprised if she started crying from the emotion.

Hermione tried to speak but the words just wouldn't come out. Steve took pity on her and asked for her.

"Do you have an address?"

Tony smiled.

"I do."

He gave Hermione a post-it with something that she thought she would never see: her parents' address.

* * *

**Thank you, for your reviews, follows and favorites, also thanks to Whispering Darkness for her awsome beta-reading :3 I hope you liked it, leave reviews! **

**See you soon**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Marianne and David Granger liked America, they didn't know why they moved into New York so suddenly but they were glad that they did. New York was so much fun! Why, once they had even run into Spiderman! England seemed like a distant dream now. A distant, dull and boring dream. However, their new home sometimes was a little bit too intense for their own good, the battle against the aliens was a clear example. That's why they moved to the next town. There, the craziness of New York was a bit further away.

Besides, it was a lovely little town.

The Grangers lived in a rented house, they paid on time and were never in trouble with the proprietor. Somehow they were a little bit paranoid about putting their own names on anything, the only way people could reach them was through their office. Even their cell phones receipts and bills were sent there.

Besides that, everything was normal. During the week they would have one or two patients a day; the dentists didn't work on Sunday and went home earlier on Saturday. The only thing that they lacked was a child.

They had memories -very fuzzy ones- about trying to adopt in England, but for some reason they weren't considered "appropriate" for raising a child. Maybe they would have better luck in America even though they weren't natural citizens; they wouldn't stop trying to fill the void.

Little they knew that it wasn't going to be necessary.

* * *

Right after Tony Stark gave them the address, Hermione spent only the barest polite amount of time with farewells and thanks before rushing towards the exit and running down the stairs of the Tower straight to the street. It didn't matter that she didn't have any money orthe slightest clue how to get there, she was on her way.

"Hermione!" Steve said.

He was surprised -to say the least- at how fast she could run, she was petite and yet he had to actually run after her, not walk really fast or jog but run. That girl was a deceptive one, wasn't she?

"What?" She snapped in mild annoyance.

"How are you planning to get there?" He was taken aback but decided to let it slip.

She was tempted to say "apparition" but it didn't work if you didn't have a clue of what it looked like your destination, so… back to muggle transport.

"Um… bus? A cab?"

"You don't sound sure." Steve pointed amused.

"Maybe because I'm not." Hermione confessed sheepishly, Harry and Ron would stare at her in disbelief at her lack of plans.

"I could go with you, I'm worried about you getting lost or something."

"Oh no, I could not possibly bother you any more after all you have done."

"It's no problem, really."

Hermione bit her lip, she was considering the pros and cons in her head and Steve could tell from the concentrated look in her face that she was considering every single detail to run her analysis.

"Do you have a car?"

"Well… not exactly." He said grinning mischievously.

"Steve? What is it?" She asked, suspicious all over her.

"How do you feel about bikes?"

Steve watched very amused how her eyes grew wide, her mouth opened and her body tensed. It was all the signs of a "HELL NO!"coming. Instead she bit her lip again and sighed.

"Can't you borrow a car? Or go in a cab?" The pleading in her voice was painfully obvious.

"No, and it's too expensive to get us there." He answered her questions in order.

Maybe he was enjoying this more than he should. Hermione contemplated her options once more and sighed.

"All right, but you are still injured, don't even think that I forgot about that! You can't ride a bike in that state!" She said with a smug smile in her face for thinking quickly a way out.

"Hermione" he began "have you see me complaining today? Dragging my leg?" She reluctantly shook her head. "I'm fine, I heal very fast and actually you must be very good at what you do because I feel better than before, it's like a miracle."

Of course he felt better, Hermione had used a tiny bit of wandless magic to help him recover, but still he shouldn't be this fine. There was something else going on there, he had even needed crutches for Merlin's sake! Maybe she just put more magic that she intended? After all she wasn't a master in wandless magic yet. She'll let it pass… for now, her parents were more important than her curiosity.

"Ok, let's go then."

* * *

Tony never thought that three simple words could be so irritating: no results found. But now he was truly vexed. Really, not even by hacking S.H.I.E.L.D. had he discovered anything more than he had already found.

The Grangers were a mystery. Marianne and David had plenty of data until a year and a half ago, but Hermione didn't had any clear data since she was eleven. Sure, there were some visits to doctors and one to a psychologist, but aside from that not much. No school, no transactions in a mall -or whatever the Brits called them-. It wasn't as if the lack of money transactions was alarming, because she still was just an underage girl, the thing that concerned him was the school.

Hermione had a brilliant future ahead, she was top of her class, had advanced a year and the school had the paperwork ready to make her skip another one. And suddenly she was pulled out. It could have been because of the bullying –mentioned on several report cards- but she wasn't registered in any other school after that. There were no records of any payments for home-schooled material or anything. It just didn't make sense. Still, even though she wasn't at school the Grangers still pulled out money of the bank and it disappeared. Money didn't disappear, it was like energy; it can't be destroyed nor created only transformed –or transferred in this case-.

Really, all this was driving him nuts. And then he found it. Six hours later he found something. It was a report card about Hermionebullying someone else. The kid, named Ben Jonson; stated that she pushed him and then he landed fifteen foot away from his original position, he ended up with a broken rib due to the impact. That was when Hermione was seven. Something similar happened when she was nine and eleven. Strange things happened around her with no logical explanation.

Maybe she was a mutant. But that didn't fit either, because the events were very diverse, he couldn't find a pattern between them in order to determine her ability. Usually mutants could do a lot of things but within a range. However with her… Damn it! Why was she so complicated?

* * *

Suicide. That's what she was doing. Seven years of saving Harry's, Ron's and her asses and now she was riding a bike on a highway with a guy she barely knew –he wasn't a psycho but still, it was so reckless!-. However it didn't matter, she had done crazier things _and_ she was on her way to see her parents.

They had moved from New York, that's why she couldn't find them, though they weren't that far away, just half an hour. But Merlin! It felt like hours on that bloody bike!

Breath in. Breath out. Breath in. Breath out. She kept thinking it to calm herself. The bike was worse than a broom, or at the very leastthey were tied, in her opinion.

Slowly, Steve started to decelerate and Hermione dared to sneak a peek at her surroundings. At the new speed she could see that they were in the town, she missed the typical "Welcome to…" sign.

She was glad to see that her parents had found a nice place; it still had green trees and flowers even though it was already October. She could sense the peace and solace that surrounded her, small but lovely houses were everywhere to be seen. But she didn't care about those things, Hermione wanted to see the center, where her parents' office was.

"We are here." Steve said while he stopped the bike at a red light. "Can you repeat the address? Just to be sure."

"Wellington Street, number 3400, downtown." Hermione recited from memory.

Steve nodded and started driving again.

It wasn't difficult to find it, a small town, everything was well located and with easy access. The practice had a glass window and she could see them. Her mother was on the phone and her father was shaking a patient's hand. She could cry. They looked so happy and healthy, so much better than when she erased their memories.

Hermione got off the bike and started walking slowly to the practice, her dad had gone in with the patient and her mother started reading a magazine.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Steve asked, pulling her out of her trance.

"No, I'll do it myself, if you want you can return to New York." She told him.

"Are you sure? I want to know that everything went o.k." He insisted.

"I'm really sure, I'll call you and I will invite you a coffee to tell you how everything went, it's the least I can do."

"If you insist." He recognized a lost battle when he saw one. "Anyway, good luck and don't forget to keep me informed."

Hermione smiled, nodded and, after hesitated, hugged him. Steve was surprised but he embraced her too.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Any time. Now," he pulled away "go and meet with your family."

"This is not going to be easy." She said anxiously almost to herself.

"No, but it will be worth it, won't it?"

Steve's cell phone rang, it was a text from 'Your bestie'. Obviously it was Stark, Steve rolled his eyes and opened the message, and there were just three words: GET. HERE. NOW.

"Sorry Hermione, I've gotta go."

"It's fine, don't worry. See you soon?"

"Of course." Both smiled.

The bike made a loud rumbling sound and Steve left. Hermione faced the glass window once more, took a deep breath and started walking towards it. When she entered she did her best to not run and hug her mother, who was smiling kindly at her.

Marianne was surprised to see a girl with her eyes and the untameable hair of her husband, if they had a daughter she would be it.

"Hello, what can I help you?" Marianne said, and she swore that the girl was about to have breakdown.

"Hum, I want to check my teeth." Hermione said brilliantly.

"Do you want a clean up?"

"Yes, that would be perfect."

"Very well, follow me I'm going to check you. I'm Marianne Granger, what's your name?"

"Hermione Wilkins."

Hermione entered her mother's practice and looked around. It was just as the one she had in England, clean, organized, and full of colors and life. Marianne kept smiling at her and Hermione felt more at ease before remembering that she had to mess with her memory again.

"You have an accent like mine," her mother said cheerfully. "Where are you from?"

"I was born in Yorkshire, but I moved into London with my parents when I was little." Hermione answered smiling.

Marianne kept talking, she had always been like that, all bubbly and energetic while Hermione was just as David, serious, responsibleand somewhat awkward in meeting new people. Marianne turned around and Hermione knew it was her chance, she pulled out her wand, pointed it and whispered the incantation; her mother tensed and instantly relaxed enough to drop to the floor.

"Mom?"

Hermione hurried and kneel in front of a confused Marianne. The witch hoped with all her heart that it had worked because otherwise she doubted that she could take it.

"Marianne?" She asked again changing to her mother's name in case she didn't remember her. "Are you ok?"

Marianne was not ok. All her memories were back and that was wonderful but that didn't mean that she wasn't pissed off with her daughter for sending them away, why did she do that in the first place? The Magic World was that dangerous for them?

"HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? YOUR FATHER AND I WOULD HAVE SUPPORTED YOU NO MATTER WHAT! HELL, WE WOULD HAVE FOUGHT AGAINST THAT EVIL WIZARD OF YOURS LORD TOLDEDTORT OR SOMETHING! YOU…!"

Marianne stopped her rant –that was very similar to Ms. Weasley's- because her daughter was hugging her so tightly that she could not breathe, but it didn't matter because all her anger was swept away and she hugged her back. Both cried of joy for a good and solid five minutes, just hugging each other and smiling because they were finally together again.

And after David Granger finished with his patient all the family would be reunited and content.

* * *

**Thanks to Whispering Darkness for the beta reading! And all of you for adding to favorites, follow or review the story c: Special thanks to **Crimson-Midnight-Moon, LunarJoy, Applejax XD, **and **blossomburry **for reviewing the previous chapter, what do you think of this one? Let me know! Sorry this chapter took me so much, I hope you liked it.**

**See you soon! The end is near!**

**Greetings, Little Storm 97**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"You've got to be kidding me." Steve said to Tony.

"Nop, I'm very serious, Hermione Granger is a mutant." He responded, grinning with self-satisfaction.

"Some report cards aren't a good proof that she is a mutant!"

"C'mon Cap! You just don't want to see reason because you're smitten with her!"

"I'm not, Stark." Steve replied annoyed, he was old enough to be her grandfather for God's sake!

"Are you sure?" Stark said deviously. "Because I've heard that you got a thing for a British accent."

Steve felt like someone stabbed him, he felt that every time someone or something reminded him of Peggy. Tony noticed the change and mentally slapped himself for creating an awkward situation. He hated those, so he cleared his throat and continued.

"At least you've got to admit that it's possible, I mean, we fought with a god!"

"All right, let's suppose that you are right, what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing." He replied, surprising Steve. "But is suspicious that she is looking for her parents and claiming to be an orphan when there are no records of Hermione Granger in the British Foster System! And of that –before you ask- I do have proof."

"Then if she was obviously lying, why did you give her the Granger's address?" Steve asked bewildered, did he consciously put civilians at risk?

"To be honest, when Pepper started talking about Hermione's tragic life I stopped paying attention, I only knew that she wanted to find her parents and that I was obligated to help." He shrugged. "I just learned from you that she's supposed to be orphan five minutes ago; and that brings up more questions than answers… As it appears to be with her always." Tony mumbled to himself.

"So... she isn't their daughter?"

"No, she is their daughter but as far as the records go they kept her, she was never in an orphanage."

"Then why would she lie?" Steve was the personification of confusion.

"I don't know, that's why I called you, to bring light on this this shady affair." Steve rolled his eyes but let Stark continue with his melodrama. "After all, you know her better than I, you must know something or noticed something."

Steve started to think and he realized that he didn't know her at all, he simply trusted and helped her without thinking that maybe there was more than his eyes saw.

"Tell me everything you've found so far of her, especially the weird stuff." He commanded.

Stark complied happily, he had been waiting for this all the afternoon.

"Aside from the things that I've already told you, there were also three strange incidents at her school. They were all very different, but every single one of them happened when Hermione was angry or felt threatened, so her powers must have been triggered by those emotions. However the outcomes don't give me any more information on what her power can be." Steve nodded and Tony continued, his excitement growing with every word he spoke. "First it was a boy who flew away, then a girl bigger than Hermione humiliated her and in the next hour her skin was like a zebra's -it disappeared soon enough don't worry- and last but not least a boy who was insulting her suddenly became mute."

"Anything else?" Steve asked.

"Do you really need more? Something fishy is going on here and you know it." Stark replied.

Steve had to admit that everything was, indeed, strange and suspicious. Hermione Granger was a mystery but, was that really a problem? Could she be a threat? He remembered the pain and desperation that he saw in her honey eyes the first time he met her. No, she couldn't be a threat, at least to the Grangers.

"Maybe she was in witness protection."

Stark rolled his eyes. "Then why is she looking for her parents? If she was in witness protection agents would lead her to them, instead she was stumbling around New York with no plan and no idea where her parents could be. Not to mention that I found them pretty quickly, and if they were hiding it should have taken longer." The captain opened his mouth again and Tony continued before he could speak. "Believe me, every other possibility has occurred to me already and every single one of them comes with nothing and another share of impossibilities."

"Then why did you call me? If I'm useless anyway." Steve knew there was more than the first motive he told him.

"I imagined that the Brit chick and you would stay in contact, maybe you can sweet-talk to her so she will spill all her secrets."

It was really childish but Steve Rogers couldn't –and wouldn't want to- help himself and slapped Stark in the head, he only smiled brighter.

"I knew you loved me."

* * *

Her father's response was much more measured than her mother's, but he showed her how angry and relieved was in his own particular way. Hermione accompanied them to their house and all the way there her mother talked about what they had done in the year they were apart. Hermione just listened and from time to time added something. Her father was giving her the cold treatment and had yet to talk. It hurt, but she understood. She had gone too far, she had interfered with the most sacred possession that someone could ever have: their mind. Hermione hadn't asked for permission, and she had excused herself with the thought that it was best for them –and she was right- but if she was honest she hadn't expected to make it out alive and therefore her actions wouldn't harm anyone.

"Here we are." Marianne said.

As they walked to the house, Hermione took her time looking at it. The house was lovely, it was small enough to be considered modest but big enough for their necessities and a bit of luxury, a front garden full of beautiful and colorful flowers smiled at them and Hermione remembered with nostalgia how much her mother had wanted a garden like this but never had the time for it back in London. It was great to see that she made her dream come true. A car was parked, small and a little bit old but she could tell that it was perfect for them. Everything was perfect.

Marianne opened the white door and let Hermione in. The interior was decorated almost the same as their old house in London, above the chimney were some of the photographs from which she had removed herself from. David closed the door and spoke for the first time.

"Welcome home." He said, his voice flat and void of any emotion.

But he couldn't fool Hermione nor Marianne, they knew him too well and could read his eyes better than an opened book. Hermione jumped into his arms and embraced him with a force that surprised David, his little girl was a very strong woman now.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She repeated over and over again. "Can you forgive me?"

David and Marianne were so overwhelmed by the breakdown of her daughter that couldn't answer straight away. Marianne had already forgiven her, it wasn't even a conscious decision, and it came so easily that she didn't considered that for David it wouldn't be so easy. Her husband never liked the idea of Hermione being in danger and that was what happened when she entered Hogwarts, no matter how much Hermione and Headmaster Dumbledore tried to sweeten the truth, the Grangers were no fools. But she had looked so happy that they didn't have the heart to take away the only thing that had made their daughter smile, she even had friends.

And now they were there, with their daughter crying and sobbing so loud that it broke their hearts. David kissed Hermione's temple and whispered her favorite lullaby, he didn't have a good voice so he just recited it. Slowly, Hermione calmed down and Marianne decided that it was time for a family hug and joined them.

"Don't ever leave us again Hermione." She said.

"Not that we will allow it anyway." David added, Hermione chuckled happily.

"I wasn't planning on it, you are stuck with me."

"So…" David cleared his throat and ended the embrace. "What are your plans now? Do you want to return to England?"

Hermione looked at both of her parents and then glanced to everything around her… and shook her head.

"No, I just want to be home now." She answered.

She couldn't take away the happiness from her parents, she knew that they were at peace there, in America, far away from the war and dead bodies… and from Harry and Ron. Hermione winced a little at the thought, she would dearly miss them.

"And how did you find us?" Her mother asked while preparing tea.

Hermione smiled, remembering her unexpected allies Tony Stark, Pepper Pots and Steve Rogers.

"You wouldn't believe me."

"Try us." Her mother replied.

"And while you are at it, you can tell us what you did this past year." David added, giving her a knowing look.

Hermione hesitated, did she really wanted to include her parents in all the horrors she had to go through? She looked up and realized that it didn't matter what she wanted, she owed them at least that. And so, Hermione prepared to tell a tale full of war, lost battles and sacrifices.

* * *

**Many, many, many thanks to Whispering Darkness for her beta reading, you are the best!**

**So, did you like it? Hate it? Let me know in the reviews! Also thanks to all of you for following or marking the story as favorite :3 A special and big thank you to the ones who reviewed the last chapter, you make me smile (**Applejax XD, LunarJoy, sweets1111, Crimson-Midnight-Moon, **and **MinaCarlyle**).**

**See you in the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Harry and Ron were aghast; they couldn't believe that Hermione was staying in the States. They understood her reasons but still… the three of them had been together so long that it didn't feel right being separated.

"Boys, it doesn't mean that we are not going to see each other again, we can always connect the chimney in my parents' house to the Floo Network and I'll be just a call away." Hermione appeased them.

"Are your parents alright?" Harry asked concerned.

"Yes, we all are." Hermione smiled brightly at the heads of her two best friends.

"And what are you going toooo dooooo?" Ron yawned, Hermione almost forgot the big hour difference between London and New York.

"I'm thinking about enrolling in some Muggle University and staying under the radar for some time, I really don't want to deal with journalists right now, sorry for leaving them to you boys."

"Nah, it is fine." Harry dismissed, he was already used to them by now. "If I could go away I would do it."

"Thanks Harry."

Ron wasn't saying much and Hermione knew that they needed to talk.

"Harry, can I talk to you later? There's something…"

"Ok, I get it, I'll see you when you two finish." The-Boy-Who-Lived disappeared from the chimney.

Hermione glanced at the clock on the wall, she had ten minutes left with the Chimney, she was currently in the British Wizarding Consulate and they were kind enough to established contact with her best friends in England. She needed to be fast, precise but subtle.

"So… what do you want to talk about?" Ron asked awkwardly.

"I know that I left without much warning." She began. "And that we didn't talk much about the kiss in The Chamber but I wanted you to know that I don't regret it, and it would be lovely to know what do you think about it."

Hermione's hands were sweaty and her heart was racing faster than ever while she waited for his answer.

"I don't regret it either." He said confidently and she let out the breath that she didn't know she was holding. "But now you are there and I'm here… I mean, if you want we could try… I'm not saying that we must or anything, I'm…"

"Ron, it's ok." Hermione said making Ron's babbling stop. "I understand what you want to say. It's just not the time for us."

Ron nodded, marveled at how easily she could understand him, and how easy he got her in turn. Still, he wanted to say much more but he wasn't as good expressing feelings as her, so he let her do the talking.

"I think it's best for us to be with our families. The war is still lingering it has been only one and a half months since the final battle, and we are not ready yet." She said sighing sadly.

"But there will come a time, right? In which we can try." Ron said, refusing to give up so easily.

"I hope so." Hermione smiled at him.

"I'll be here if you need me."

"I know, you can also count on me."

"Friends?"

"Friends."

There was a comfortable silence between them.

"You and your family can come for the Holidays." Hermione said.

Ron smirked. "I don't think there's enough food in America to feed all Weasleys."

"Well, you can always stay in the Burrow Ronald."

Both laughed, all the previous tension gone.

"Can you pass Harry on?"

"Yes, sure. Good luck, Mione."

"Good luck to you too, Ron."

Ron's head flashed her one last smile and disappeared, not two seconds after the unruly hair of Harry Potter appeared.

"Everything alright?"

"Yes, don't worry about it."

"You know that Ginny will want to come and drag you back, don't you?"

Hermione chuckled, that sounded fair enough for the force of nature that was her redheaded friend.

"Yes, but before she gets the chance I'm counting on you and your puppy face to make her desist."

"We are going to miss you Mione."

"I'll miss you too but we have lots of ways to stay in contact, and not all of them are wizarding, that's why I wanted to talk to you, I'm going to give you my house number and when I get a cell phone I'll send it to you." Hermione chewed her lip, wondering if she should ask or not. "Are there any Death Eaters in the run?"

Harry's eyes turned grim and his face was serious, just like every other time that they talked about Voldemort or Death Eaters.

"There are a few that we know for certain that are alive and others that we haven't recovered their bodies, Dolohov is one of them."

Hermione touched her belly unconsciously; she wished with all her heart that Dolohov was one of the unidentified bodies.

"But don't worry about it Hermione, we will catch them and send them to Azkaban."

"Still, Constant Vigilance!"

Harry smiled sadly, remembering Moody's death.

"And how is America treating you so far?"

"It's wonderful Harry, the people I have met are amazing; you don't have to worry about me not having any friends here."

"I'm glad to hear that. When will you connect your chimney to the Floo?"

"If the employees continue to be this nice I'll say that the day after tomorrow."

Harry's eyes widened. "Wow, they are really giving you special treatment for saving the world, aren't they?"

"You can bet on it." A knock on the door was heard and Hermione knew that her time was running out. "I have to go Harry, give Ron, Neville, Luna, Ginny and the rest of the Weasleys my love."

"Of course."

"And let me know how Teddy, Hagrid, Professor McGonagall and all the others are."

"Yes."

"I'm serious, I want an update…."

"I'll tell you everything Mione! Stop worrying about us!" Harry stopped her amused; that was his Hermione, always losing her mind for others. "We'll take of ourselves; enjoy your time with your parents." Another knock was heard.

"See you." Hermione said as the flames consumed themselves.

* * *

Pepper was regretting introducing Hermione Granger to Tony. She didn't know that it had been a bad idea until Steve called, saying that Hermione had texted him stating that the Grangers wanted to thank them all for their help. Pepper told Tony and she had expected him to make up some excuse to free himself from the encounter, Pepper was so certain that it was going to happen that she prepared _her _smile.

She was taken aback when Tony immediately cleared his entire schedule and reserved a dinner in some fancy restaurant for the meeting. What disturbed her most was Tony's low mumble about the possibilities about discovering her secrets and other things that made no sense at all. Pepper could say with all certainty that the insane curiosity of Tony had appeared.

Now she was trying to convince him not to go, to no avail. He was set on with seeing Hermione Granger again and she knew that –in this- she couldn't stop him, the only thing she could do was being at the dinner and try to control him there. Or… was there another way to do it? She needed to call Steve.

* * *

Steve knew that Stark would want to make a big scene and was somewhat resigned to what was about to come, however, when Pepper called him and explained Stark's plans Steve didn't waver to let her use the recorded apology as an… incentive for good behavior –because "blackmail" was illegal and such a drastic word to use-. And so Pepper changed the meeting to the afternoon in a modest Coffee Shop. He was relieved that he didn't have to wear a suit –like he would have to if they went to Tony's restaurant- because he didn't own one. It wasn't the same place that Hermione and he had tea –and coffee- at some time ago, but it was still good. He arrived first, a little earlier, so he just sat there and prepared for a long wait.

"What's up Cap?"

Could it be? Stark arriving early? Steve didn't believe his eyes as Stark sat in front of him.

"Hello Stark."

"Am I early?" He asked clearly confused and checking his watch.

"Yes, ten minutes."

"Huh, I didn't notice, it has been a long time since I've been this excited about something."

"You promised you'll behave, remember that."

"I'll try."

Pepper and the Grangers entered the shop, they were chatting enthusiastically; Hermione looked happier than before and so relaxed. It made her look actually her age, instead of a hopeless woman disguised as a teenager. Pepper was radiant, as always, and waved her hand when she spotted them. Marianne Granger had her daughter's nose and freckles, her hair had beautiful honey waves and amazing honey eyes, she was smiling and was willowy and taller than Hermione by inches. David Granger had the same mess of a hair of his daughter but his was shades darker, his eyes were a peculiar combination of brown and green eyes, he had a beard and everything in him screamed "English citizen", he carried himself proudly and made sure of having Marianne and Hermione in his sight. They looked wonderful together, like a proper family.

"That would have discarded our theory of them not being family if we still had it." Stark whispered at him before standing up and put a brilliant smile on his face, without doubt he had bring the 'Stark charm' into action. "Well, well, well, don't you look better every time I lay my eyes on you Pepper? And you must be Marianne and David Granger! I'm so glad to see that Hermione was able to find you."

Said person cocked an eyebrow, since when Stark and she had been in first-name-bases?

"Thank you Tony, and yes they are the Grangers…" In a very low voice she added. "Be nice."

"As you already know us I think that we can skip the introductions Mister Stark, you are well known almost everywhere." David said shaking Tony's hand, he didn't like him at all, too cocky for his taste.

"Please, call me Tony." He had sensed the animosity directed towards his person and smiled brighter, David Granger was a smart guy.

David was about to reply something emphasizing `Mister Stark' but Marianne interrupted him by speaking with the other man in the table.

"And who will be this handsome fellow? Could you be Steve Rogers? Hermione had spoken nothing but good things of you! I was eager to meet you!" Marianne said smiling more widely if that was possible. "I'm Marianne Granger, Hermione's mother, thank you for helping my daughter to find us, it's good to know that there are still good souls in this world."

"Mom…" Hermione said embarrassed, sometimes her mother just forgot that normal people didn't get that excited and tended to overreact.

"Yes, sorry love." Marianne didn't look sorry at all. "I really wanted to thank you all for every part that you contributed to make my family whole again." She continued. "I just don't know how to express how grateful I am, nothing seems enough."

"Can we all just sit down, please?" Hermione said, still embarrassed but happy because they were together again.

Everybody agreed and sat down. A waiter came instantly and gave them the menus and took the orders, leaving them alone to talk once more. Pepper and Marianne immediatly got along; David was a harder to approach but when Hermione elbowed him not so discreetly he started engaging himself more in the conversation.

The Grangers were lovely and normal. Nothing screamed "weirdos" or something among those lines… which made Tony extremely frustrated, he had hoped to get something out of the meeting. The waiter came again and started removing their things; in the process he knocked the salt to the ground, no one gave it much thought; Hermione caught it and the waiter apologized, she said there was no problem and the chat went on. Tony continued talking with David about how the market was and… Wait. Hermione caught it! As if it was a rehearsed reaction everybody in the table stopped talking, finally realizing what had happened.

"Wow Hermione!" Marianne exclaimed. "You've got good reflexes!"

Hermione blushed and nodded bashfully.

"Yeah, it must be because all the time I spent with Harry."

Tony was still marveled at what happened. It wasn't as if it was uncommon for people to have good reflexes but he hadn't expect that of her, she didn't look like the athletic type and neither David nor Marianne have traces of being agile so it could be hereditary. Therefore, she must have _developed _the skill. Or he just was hoping that to make her more interesting.

"Do you play any sports?" Pepper asked, and regretted when a hungry spark appeared in Tony's eyes.

"No, I'm more of the bookworm type." She answered simply.

"And what are your plans now that you are together? Going back to London?"

"If we may ask." Pepper added giving Tony a warning look.

"No, we plan to stay in America for now, Hermione it's going to finish her schooling." David said firmly.

That was a chance that Tony wouldn't miss for anything in the world.

"Where did you study before, Hermione? If you want to I can write a recommendation letter and you'll be accepted in any University just like…" He snapped his fingers. "…that. You just have to tell me a little bit about your grades and people I can call to confirm what you are saying."

The tension came instantly; Hermione stopped smiling and had a guarded expression in her face, thoughts clearly rushing in her head. Marianne looked concerned and David scowled, deciding that he definitely didn't like Tony Stark at all, the billionare was just to meddling for his taste.

"That's very nice from on your part Tony." Hermione answered, measuring her words carefully. "But I… did not continue my studies after I turned eleven years old, there were some problems at the orphanage. Everything I've learned it is due to my many hours in the public library and asking a professor that regularly went there." She lied; it was scary how easy it seemed to get with time.

Tony was impressed; to come up with a lie so quickly… but she didn't do it smoothly, everyone at the table noticed she was lying and Steve and Pepper were eyeing her warily, her parents were dumbfounded. Pepper kicked him on his calf with her sharp heel. That woman would be his doom someday, seriously.

"Au… In that case, I'll be happy to point you in the right direction to get certifications, you'll just have to take some tests and with my help you can take them whenever you want." He offered.

Hermione was surprised but nodded nonetheless. It was a rare opportunity and she would be a fool for not taken it.

"So… I think that it's time for us to go." Marianne said, sensing that the more time they spend there the more her daughter would have to lie.

"Thank you again for everything." David said, shaking hands promptly; he also was eager to get out of there.

"You're welcome." The three Americans said in unison.

"Hermione, if you need anything while you are in New York, you can call me, okay?" Steve said.

She smiled fondly at the bigger version of Neville. "Yes, thanks Steve."

"Have a ni…" David began.

A big explosion was heard; across the street the bank's windows shattered and glass flew everywhere. Hermione was already on her feet and running out of the Coffee Shop without even realising it, her parents' screams weren't heard as she approached the injured people outside the bank.

* * *

Did Granger think she was bloody James Bond?! Why did she run _towards _the danger! Tony called Jarvis and his suit appeared flying and covered his body.

"Take care of the civilians Steve." He said and flew away.

Pepper and Steve started guiding the people to a safe place and making sure that someone called 911. However David and Marianne refused to move while Hermione was there, they even went there to help her with the excuse that they were doctors and could help in something. Steve didn't dare to argue that they were dentists.

Marianne and David arrived to where Hermione was and felt proud of her as she attended a young man that wasn't unconscious but in pain. Their daughter looked up and reliefe flowed over her face as she spotted them, it was nice that even she had gone through some horrible experiences she could still feel safe with her parents by her side.

"C'mon!"

Marianne went over to the boy and started assisting him; David started searching for other injured and in matter of seconds Hermione was with him, both split and help as much people as they could. The sirens of the ambulance were heard and arrived shortly, together they could put as much people as they could out of the danger zone that had become the entrance of the bank as Ironman was sent flying backwards. Hermione's heart sank; if something –or someone- could push Ironman then the odds to the Police weren't much better. She pulled her wand out and looked for her parents, they were looking at her too, horror written in their faces. She smiled reassuringly at them and disillusioned herself, with all the surrounding chaos no one else noticed her disappearence.

And so Hermione entered in the bank. Tony was fighting a big thing, she couldn't quiet place it, scary, angry, and red and black, everything about it screamed evil. It shined, so it could be mechanic, maybe someone was controlling it? Magic and technology didn't get along and if she used her magic it might disable the robot... _and _Ironman as well, if he was in range. She couldn't attack directly, if the person wanted to assault a bank then there should be more robots –or the responsible itself- collecting the money or codes or whatever their goal was. Making her mind she let Tony take the punches of the robot and left to find her target. She went first to the vault and, predictably, there were six smaller versions of the big evil robot. Hermione couldn't afford attention being draw to herself so she discarded loud spells, she wondered if her only presence would be enough to make them go nuts or if she needed to cast a spell.

"_Aqua eructo_." She whispered and flickered her wand. The robots stopped moving and the water that she conjured soaked them, the circuits exploded and they laid in the floor, lifeless. She pointed her wand once more. "_Diffindo_." With that her job was done.

* * *

"What took you so long Cap?" Stark yelled.

"Shut up and shoot, Stark."

"Owww, you hurt my feelings!"

Steve rolled his eyes and started fighting, it had been a long time since he jumped into a random battle, as he had been doing work with Fury lately. Fighting together, the robot didn't stand a chance, though it held out very well, whoever constructed it should be a genius. Stark and he ran towards the vault and there were other six little robots, destroyed. Maybe some protocol of self-destruction? But then, why was there that gash in the middle of them? Why were they soaked in water?

"Well, someone took care of our problem." Stark said, lifting one of the robots. "I'll take this to the Tower, see if I can get something from this, good luck with the cops and say goodbye to the Grangers for me. Is Pepper alright?"

Steve cursed mentally, he had forgotten of the Grangers. "Yes, she is fine, I sent her away."

"Good, thanks Cap."

And with that Ironman flew away and Steve got out the bank. The Grangers were fine, they were still busying themselves, making people calm and keeping the collective hysteria at bay. They were truly wonderful people, it was a shame that something bad seemed to happen everywhere they were; they didn't deserve that.

Steve's thoughts were interrupted by the police man that approached him, they wanted a statement. Oh joy.

* * *

"Only with my luck." Hermione said hours later. "Seriously, it seems that troubles keep following me! I thought that I would finally have a quiet year here."

Her parents had ranted about how irresponsible and stupid it was of her to run right into the line of fire. She had missed them so much that she didn't mind much that they were yelling at her, also she was so tired that she could barely kept herself awake.

Maybe when she entered to the University everything would be finally normal.

Marianne and David may have chastised her over and over again but they had also jumped in the line of fire just for her, and that put a smile on her face. She burrowed her mother's cell to send Steve a text.

Hermione Granger:

_Are you alright? This is H. Granger from my mom's cell._

She pressed 'send' and two minutes after the response came.

Steve Rogers:

_Yes, glad to know you are too –I didn't know where to call you-._

_Hermione Granger:_

_Sorry. I'm tired; could we talk tomorrow or another day? I would like to have a guide in New York, if it's ok with you._

_Steve Rogers:_

_Whenever you want, you know where to find me. Take rest, until other day. Say 'hello' to your parents for me, would you?_

_Hermione Granger:_

_Yes, I will, good night._

Hermione closed the phone and smiled, Steve was such a sweet person, she was lucky she had found him. She said good night to her parents, hugged them and went to sleep on the couch-bed in the living room. With slumber already lurking, she barely remembered to put the Silencing Charms around her bed, just in case she had any nightmares, she had run out of Dreamless Potion a while ago. Now that she had found her parents maybe brewing it would become a priority.

She yawned and thought about everything that she had. Her parents, her friends back in England and her new friends here in New York, the opportunity to go to school again. She smiled and (with a wave of her wand) took down the Silencing Charms again before going to sleep.

How could she have nightmares when everything was so perfect?

* * *

**Chapter betaed:** Feb 12th, 2016.

**Ok... I know it's been a little while since the last update but here it is! What do you think? Let me know!**

**Thanks to all the people who have added this story to favorites or to "follow" :D As always, a bigger "thank you" to the ones who had reviewed the last chapter: **MinaCarlyle, sweets1111, Lunar Joy **and **Lugia'sChallanger13. **Love you all!**

**Next chapter will be the epilogue :O I can't believe it's almost done!**


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Returning to school was one of the most exciting things that Hermione had done in quite some time, and it was even better because it was Muggle School, University! Hermione sighed happily and looked at the map to find a classroom; that wasn't a problem, her years at Hogwarts and her time in the woods had provided her with an amazing sense of orientation. She found the class in no time and wasn't surprised when she noticed no one else was there yet. The witch smiled and took a seat in the front but not in the middle, she was determined to not draw attention to herself. Instead she chose to sit near the door in case she needed a quick exit. She sighed, when would the day come when she stopped thinking like that?

A crack startled her and she reached for her wand at the time that she turned around to assess the possible threat. It was just a bunch of students.

"Excuse me, is this where the Economy class is going to be?" A girl asked.

Hermione steadied herself before answering.

"No, this is the Physics class."

"Oh, right, thank you." The students went out.

Hermione sat down again and wondered when she stood up. It will be a long time before I go back to normal, she thought dryly to herself.

She opened her book and started reading, even if she had provided it with brilliant notes already, there was always something new to learn. Slowly, but not without her notice, the class filled. Although "filled" wasn't the best word to describe it, there were scarcely twenty other students. No one was sitting next or even near to her. She mentally shrugged, better this way.

The teacher entered the room and the hushed conversations stopped immediately, Hermione raised an eyebrow –or at least she wished she could-; it appeared to be that the woman had a reputation.

"Good morning class." She greeted, her tone implying that it wasn't going to be good. "I'm Dr. Rose Brooks and by the look of your faces I can tell that you have heard stories about me and let me tell you…" She smiled cruelly, enjoying the fear that she caused in her students. "They are all true."

If Hermione hadn't fought in a war or had classes with Snape she would probably had felt the shiver that run down everyone in the classroom. But she didn't, in fact she started liking the teacher, she was eager for a new challenge.

"So prepare that brain of yours because I'm not going to be easy on…"

A loud crack was heard at the door and there it was a young man, looking awkward and cursing the door under his breath. Hermione chuckled a little; that was something Ron would do.

Dr. Rose Brooks shook her head, in a sign that she had already given up on the boy before even trying. The boy entered the room and sat two places away from Hermione, near the door but giving her space, she wondered if he had some kind of complex like her and discarded it instantly. It was just her mind trying to see enemies everywhere.

"As I was saying…" Brooks continued her speech.

It was a quick introduction to her way of working and teaching, and before she could say "Merlin" they already had an assignment. The woman was intense, Hermione gave her that. Brooks paused to write a problem on the board and then swiped her cruel stare among the students; she definitely was a sadist because the more nervous guy in the room was her victim and was "invited" to solve it. Brooks didn't say anything, she just waited for the failure and that made Hermione like her less as she was against any form of humiliation.

"Doctor Brooks." She said loud and clear, several heads turning in her direction. "I want to try it."

The doctor smiled, every semester there was someone who thought they could confront her, and it appeared to be that it was this girl's turn.

"Of course Miss, you can try it; Mister Davies go back to your seat."

Hermione smiled at Davies who was looking gratefully at her.

"I'm afraid that I didn't catch your name." Brooks said.

"Hermione Granger." She answered confidently.

"Then Miss Granger," the scorn on her voice made Hermione's temper flustered. "Do enlighten us."

And she did. The board was full with numbers, variables and equations, Hermione didn't looked away the board, not even once. It was incredible, even Brooks was impressed –that was a problem from her Ph.D. test- and looking forward to teachingthe young mastermind that was in front of her.

"Thank you Miss Granger."

"Any time Doctor."

"Does anybody have a question?"

Several timid hands raised and Brooks proceeded to answer questions, Hermione headed towards her place, Mister Late gave her a smile.

"Nicely done." He said as Brooks continued her explanations to the students.

"Thank you, but you should be paying attention, it wasn't an easy problem." She answered.

"I was going to do the same thing, offering to solve the problem I mean, you just beat me for a second."

"You should be faster then." Hermione replied shrugging.

Mister Late chuckled and then both focussed their attention on the Doctor as she started explaining something new. At the end of the class Hermione stood up and collected her things, it had been a very insightful class, she was very pleased with the outcome of the morning.

"Could the two of you come here please?" Brooks said.

Hermione looked around and noticed she and Late were the only ones present, both of them approached.

"Thank you, I assume that you heard that the final project it's going to be in pairs, right?" They nodded. "Excellent, I want the two of you working together and I expect great things from you. See you in the next class."

Just like that, Brooks was out of the class, leaving Hermione and Late alone.

"Well, I suppose that we're partners now." She said to break the awkward silence.

"Yeah…" He answered eloquently. "Anyway, I'm sure it's going to be awesome working with you."

Hermione looked at the guy, she really didn't want to end up having an irresponsible partner, he looked normal enough, brown hair and eyes, slim but not scrawny nor build up, taller than her –maybe a foot- and with a friendly smile. Well, if the Doctor wanted her to work with this guy she was going to.

"I'm Hermione Granger, nice to meet you." She introduced herself formally while offering her hand to shake.

"I'm Peter Parker." He answered with a smile.

* * *

**THE END...**

**Thanks to all of the 62 users that added this story to favorites and to the 108 that followed it :3 And of course a special and bigger with a double hug THANK YOU! To **Terrence Rogue, LunarJoy, Lugias'Challenger13 **and **Mina Carlyle **for reviewing the last chapter. You made me so happy!**

**But that's not all... I'm planning a sequel that it's going to be called "Finding Adventures in NY"! Sadly it is not one of my priorities right now -school is :C- and I'm planning on publishing it until summer, sorry.**

**Anyway, thank you again for reading my first story written in English! I had so much fun doing this and see you in the sequel!**

**Also a big and explosive THANK YOU to Whispering Darkness for being my patient beta-reader :3**

**Happy Valentine's Day!**


End file.
